


Communication is the Key (To the Closet)

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, anakin literally shoves them in a closet, anakin the padawan is padadone with those two idiots, because he is done with their inability to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin grows tired of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's inability to communicate and gets proactive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is the Key (To the Closet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nathamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/gifts).



 

 

Anakin was acting rather…oddly. Initially Obi-Wan had merely attributed it to the boy growing up and changing accordingly, it had after all been a few months since he had seen Anakin or Qui-Gon. But the longer Obi-Wan thought on it, the surer he was that Anakin was behaving strangely. And he had absolutely no idea why.

For one, Anakin had developed a habit of abruptly leaving the room as soon as Obi-Wan sat down with him and Qui-Gon. At first he had thought it was a coincidence as Anakin muttered something about seeing some friends, he and Qui-Gon had only just returned to the temple after all. But then it kept happening and Obi-Wan would be entirely convinced that Anakin didn’t like him where it not for the fact that Anakin would often seek him out during the day to try to get Obi-Wan to teach him some of the more aerial moves that he favoured but Qui-Gon did not.

Another thing Anakin had been doing was awkwardly steering their conversation towards relationships whenever it was just the two of them. Obi-wan had no idea why Anakin was asking him if he had ever been in love, but as jedi were not supposed to lie Obi-Wan managed to give him a half-truth; yes he had been in love. Obi-Wan felt no need to mention that he had been for a long while and still was. When Anakin went on to ask if it was another jedi Obi-Wan felt like he was being subtly interrogated and turned Anakin’s attention back to the kata’s he was helping him with.

He felt no desire for Anakin to know that the object of his affections was no other than his old master, and he had quite given up any hope of said affections being returned – at least in the way Obi-Wan desired – after his knighting had come and gone without any change. Qui-Gon had made no suggestion that he was interested in the same way, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t do anything to risk the relationship they already had, it was far too important to him.

It was most strange how Anakin would scamper away from them whenever Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were together, and yet would seek Obi-Wan out whenever they were not. And when situation forced Anakin to stay with his master, he would spend the entire time scrutinising them so intently that it was almost unnerving.

Maybe the conversation grew too nostalgic for Anakin, too much talk about things he wasn’t there to see, maybe he didn’t think he was welcome to encroach on their time together, limited as it was.

Rather selfishly, Obi-Wan was glad for the time alone with his old master than Anakin’s odd behaviour allowed, though the reason for it was beginning to niggle at him more and more. He finally couldn’t help but broach the subject with Qui-Gon after Anakin made up some excuse about needing to go to the library and catch up on some astrophysics even though Obi-Wan was well aware he was acing that class, and by Qui-Gon’s confused expression, he knew it too.

“Have you noticed Anakin has been acting strangely?” Obi-Wan asked as the door snicked shut behind a fleeing Anakin.

They were in Qui-Gon and Anakin’s shared quarters, Obi-Wan remembering – and if he was honest missing – the days when they were his and Qui-Gon’s quarters. He missed sharing the space with his master, he missed spending all his days around him opposed to just when happened to be in the temple at the same time. They were seated on the comfortable sofa and Obi-Wan found himself suppressing the urge to cuddle into Qui-Gon’s space and having to content himself with their general closeness instead, he was used to it.

“It has been hard to miss.” Qui-Gon replied, fingering his beard thoughtfully and Obi-Wan wondered not for the first time what tat beard would feel like if he kissed him.

“Any insights as to why?” Obi-Wan asked, failing to keep the smile off his lips as Qui-Gon appeared to drift into deep thought.

“I’ve run through several possibilities in my head. I think the most likely is that he senses that I miss you through our training bond and is trying to help.”

“You miss me master?” Obi-wan teased, trying to keep the hope out of his voice, replacing it with his cheek instead.

“You are very important to me Obi-Wan, I got used to having you in my life every day, of course I miss you." Qui-Gon told him with a soft smile and a warm hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and not a single hint that he could possible mean as anything other than his padawan and friend.

Qui-Gon stood then to go start on dinner and Obi-Wan immediately nudged him out of the way, remembering Qui-Gon’s attempts at cooking with a shudder, besides, he liked cooking for Qui-Gon. They could have gone down to the dining hall for dinner, but as Anakin seemed to have so astutely realised, they did not get much time together anymore, and they seemed to have decided together silently that they wished to spend it alone for now.

Qui-Gon sighed happily as he tucked into the plate set before him a little while later and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but preen.

“Are you sure you haven’t just missed my cooking?” Obi-Wan grinned, taking a bite of his own food, Qui-Gon’s eyes sparkled and he laughed in response. That laugh had always had a way of warming Obi-Wan up from the inside out.

Qui-Gon insisted on doing the dishes but Obi-Wan stayed and dried up just as Qui-Gon had stayed and stolen bites with a devilish smile when Obi-Wan had been cooking. Both loathe to be out of close proximity it seemed. Obi-Wan missed this easy intimacy between them. They settled back on the sofa and Qui-Gon regaled him with stories of Ani’s latest exploits and when Obi-Wan laughed Qui-Gon would get that smile that made his eyes crinkle and Obi-Wan’s heart constrict.

As it grew late Obi-Wan knew he needed to head back to his own quarters to sleep, much as he would like to stay, and he tried not to melt into the embrace Qui-Gon gave him before he left, or confess his love as Qui-Gon told him he missed him and kissed the top of his head, a familiar gesture Obi-Wan wished meant more than it did.

He came across Anakin in the halls on the walk back to his quarters, where most of the knight’s had their rooms. Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin and Anakin scowled back at him.

“What are you doing here?” Anakin asked, it wasn’t accusatory, merely confused and perhaps a little annoyed, he needed to get better at schooling his emotions, something he had particular trouble with, but he and Qui-Gon were making steady progress.

“Heading back to my quarters? As you should probably be.” Obi-Wan smiled, letting his bemusement at the question become apparent.

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh and came about as close to stomping off as he could without actually stomping off. Obi-Wan added it to the ever-growing list of Anakin’s oddities of late.

The next morning Obi-Wan received a mission from the council, not a particularly long or dangerous one, but one that would take him away from the temple and Qui-Gon all the same.

“Do you think you will still be here when I return?” Obi-Wan asked, trying not to give away any more than he should.

“Hopefully, Anakin has a few classes to catch up on, he’s missed a lot while we’re out in the field.” Qui-Gon answered from where he was sat on Obi-Wan’s bed, long limbs carefully folded, watching him pack. The mission had come this morning with instructions to leave that same afternoon, as a result their goodbyes were having to be done while he packed.

“I hope so too.” Obi-Wan smiled, though he knew better than to try and rush a mission he would still make it back as soon as he could.

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked at the chrono, knowing he should start heading out. For the first time there was something of an awkward pause as neither of them seemed to know exactly how to say goodbye. Qi-Gon noticed it too and broke it with an eye-roll and a huff, pulling Obi-Wan in for another of those soul-warming hugs.

“I’ll see you soon.” He said firmly, as if saying it firmly would ensure Obi-Wan was back before he and Anakin were leaving again.

Obi-Wan felt the kiss at the top of his head again and they parted, even though Qui-Gon then walked with him all the way to the station, though they didn’t say much and Obi-Wan wished more than anything that he was allowed to hold Qui-Gon’s hand, it would be the most natural thing in the world to do.

“May the force be with you, knight Kenobi.” Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan moved to board the transport.

“And with you, my master.” Obi-Wan smiled back, he didn’t have time to be sure if he had seen the flicker of sadness cross over Qui-Gon’s face before the transport was moving.

\--------

The mission had dragged on far longer than Obi-Wan had expected and it wasn’t until three months later that the bickering diplomats had _finally_ come to an agreement and thus set Obi-Wan free. Obi-Wan held out little hope of Qui-Gon and Anakin still being on Coruscant, but it didn’t stop him from boarding the first ship leaving for Coruscant, even if that was a freighter hauling livestock.

Obi-Wan was busy trying not to look like he was hurrying through the jedi temple because in general it wasn’t a place people hurried. He was also doing his best not to get summoned to the council for an immediate debriefing.

As it was the first person he bumped into was Anakin.

“You’re still here!” Obi-wan beamed happily as the quickly growing boy was marching towards him looking annoyed, why was it he always looked annoyed at him? “I was hoping – ”

Obi-Wan didn’t get to finish his sentence because Anakin had grabbed him and was dragging him down the corridor.

“Anakin wha – ”

“Look I’m sorry about this, but I really can’t take it anymore.” Anakin said by way of an explanation as he pulled Obi-Wan down the corridor which really didn’t explain anything.

“Take what? Anakin has something happened?” Obi-Wan asked, suddenly concerned.

“No. And that’s the problem!” Anakin yelled. “We’re leaving tomorrow and you two need to sort this out before we do because I cannot take all the second hand longing I end up feeling down the bond.”

Obi-Wan was confused, and he hadn’t even had time to formulate a question before he was unceremoniously shoved in a closet with the door locked behind it. Obi-Wan was too dumbfounded to even demand he was let out and then about two minutes later the door was opened and someone shoved in with him.

Qui-Gon, for some reason Anakin had just shoved Qui-Gon and he in a _very_ small closet and Obi-Wan did his best not to become hyperaware of all the ways they were currently pressed together, the height difference leaving his face practically buried in Qui-Gon’s neck. He did his best not to inhale too deeply.

“Anakin open this door immediately.” Qui-Gon demanded in that tone which always had Obi-Wan scuttling to obey when he was the padawan.

“I seem to have lost the key. I am sure it won’t take me long to find.” Anakin replied and he was clearly lying but there was no point in saying anything because he was already long gone down the corridor.

“What has gotten into him.” Qui-Gon wondered aloud and Obi-Wan could feel that deep voice just as much as he could hear it.

“Anakin said you were leaving tomorrow?” Obi-Wan asked, though trying to make idle chit-chat while locked pressed together in a closet.

“Yes.” Qui-Gon sighed. “I was hoping we would be able to spend some more time again, but alas it must not be the will of the force.” Qui-Gon said, ever the jedi.

“Well, it appears to be the will of Anakin.” Obi-wan pointed out and Qui-Gon laughed against him and it was all Obi-Wan could do not to sink into his arms.

“You’ve grown a beard.” Qui-Gon remarked, running a finger through said beard and forcing Obi-Wan to supress a shiver, he realised Qui-Gon must have felt it against his neck.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’ll keep it.” Obi-wan said, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about it, though it made him look years older, which was useful given how young he looked otherwise.

“I like it.” Gui-Gon said casually, perhaps a little two casually, and Obi-Wan decided he could keep it after all.

In the quiet, Obi-Wan finally had time to consider what Anakin had said before shoving them in together. Obi-wan decided to stay confused because it was better than vain hope.

“What is it Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I still know you well enough to know when you’re overthinking something.”  

“It was just something Anakin said. I’m sure it’s not important.” Obi-Wan shrugged it off, but he knew Qui-Gon would push and he couldn’t help the nervousness that flowed through him at the idea of this conversation.

“It is if it is making you nervous.” Qui-Gon said, strong arms suddenly wrapping around him, Qui-Gon always could read him too easily, though he was blind to the thing Obi-Wan had always felt most obvious.

“He said something about us needing to sort something out. And that he could feel…longing? Down your training bond.” Obi-Wan said a little nervously, especially when he felt Qui-Gon tense. “What’s he talking about?” Obi-Wan asked so quietly that were they any further apart he probably wouldn’t have been heard.

There was a long pause before the tension left Qui-Gon’s frame and he heard a resigned sigh.

“I think you know, my Obi-Wan.” His voice was soft, softer than soft.

“No. I really don’t Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan answered, feeling as though he wasn’t breathing.

“If you don’t even see it – ” Qui-gon broke off and Obi-Wan could feel him shaking his head. “I don’t wish to burden you with it.”

“Nothing about you is a burden on me.” Obi-Wan said. “Please. I want to know.”

“Can’t you guess?” Qui-Gon’s reticence to say gave Obi-Wan a desperate hope for what he was about to hear.

“I think I need to hear you say it.”

After a long slightly wavering sigh Qui-Gon spoke. “I don’t just miss you Obi-Wan. My very soul longs for you. I knew I was in love with you long before your knighting, but I did not realise how hard it would be being without you until after you were gone. You take a piece of me with you whenever you go. I love you Obi-Wan, body and soul.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe, just about everything he had ever wanted appeared to be being given to him on a platter. Qui-Gon was saying the one thing he had always wanted to hear and he was desperately trying to process it, it was as if he was frozen in time. He could feel Qui-Gon tense up again with worry and it shook him into action.

“Why didn’t you _say_ anything!” Obi-Wan demanded.

“Because you don’t feel the same?” Qui-Gon’s statement actually ended in a question, no doubt because he could feel the disbelief rolling off Obi-Wan.  

“I lost any and all hope of you returning my feelings when my knighting came and went and you didn’t say anything. I thought it had all been in my head, that you loved me simply as a padawan and a friend.”

“I thought you loved me only as your master.” Qui-Gon replied, and suddenly Obi-Wan could understand Anakin’s annoyance.

“Obi-Wan it was obvious.”

“Not to me.”

“Oh. Well. Wait, are you saying…?”

“ _Of course_. I don’t know how you didn’t sense it all those years down the bond.”

“I could feel something, but I didn’t want false hope. And I couldn’t risk influencing you with my own feelings, not while you were still my padawan.” Qui-Gon stated, ever firm with his beliefs.

Obi-Wan sighed and let his head fall back into Qui-Gon’s neck, his old master’s arms tentatively coming back around him in a soft embrace.

“I’m not your padawan anymore.”

“No, you are not.”

“I love you.” Obi-wan said simply, he felt and heard Qui-Gon’s breath catch, like he hadn’t truly believed it until that moment, there was a gentle pause.

“I love you too, my Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s rumbling voice replied and Obi-Wan sighed against his, feeling as if some impossible weight he hadn’t even known he was carrying was taken from his shoulders, more likely he had just grown used to shouldering it.

Qui-Gon’s fingers tucked under his chin and Obi-Wan found himself drawn up onto his tiptoes and into a kiss that made his heart swell in his chest.

Obi-Wan didn’t know how long they ended up spending in that closet, it really didn’t seem to matter as Qui-Gon seemed intent to make up for all of the kissed they had missed out on because they just hadn’t talked to each other like they should have. Obi-Wan found he loved the feel of Qui-Gon’s beard, especially against his neck, and Qui-Gon seemed to feel rather similarly about Obi-Wan’s. He would definitely be keeping it.

Eventually Anakin let them out, desperately trying not to look smug as he did so, but they both found they really didn’t have it in him to punish him right now, and they retreated to Obi-Wan’s room where they spent the night saying hello as well as goodbye.

Qui-Gon and Anakin left the next morning, they were reluctant to part and Obi-Wan insisted on following them all the way to the platform, not wanting to prolong their separation for one second more than necessary.

“I am sure I will see you after no more than a cycle or two.” Qui-Gon smiled, reluctantly letting go of Obi-Wan’s hand.

“I love you. May the force be with you both.”

“And with you also. I love you too.”

Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead and he blushed before pressing a kiss of his own to Qui-Gon’s lips, and Anakin rolled his eyes, but it was with a smile this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Quiobi, I liked it here, I think I shall come back again ;)


End file.
